<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little by little, inch by inch by tsumara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119220">Little by little, inch by inch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumara/pseuds/tsumara'>tsumara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Return to Shiganshina Arc (Shingeki no Kyojin), Spoilers, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumara/pseuds/tsumara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin and his squad are trapped, the Beast titan is lurking, and Reiner <i>isn't</i> dead. Levi had to deal with the product of the world's brutality.</p><p>(or that scene where Reiner does not die when Levi tries to impale his neck, but Reiner fucks him instead)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Implied Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman/Reiner Braun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little by little, inch by inch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>forgive me if the actions scenes are sub-par, i'm trying something outside of my comfort zone based on a prompt i saw a few weeks back. it was anonymous so i don't know how to credit them, but yeah.</p><p>the thing with rape for me, i don't mind writing it or reading it (graphic or not) but i absolutely loathe when people romanticise it. If that's what you're here for, you're in the wrong fucking place. Rape can be graphic yet still presented in a negative light, it's simple enough. sorry for the rant, just wanted to clear <i>that</i> up.</p><p>this does contain:<br/>violence (graphic)<br/>rape (also graphic)<br/>and spoilers (obviously</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"little by little, inch by inch</em>
</p><p>
  <em>by the yard is hard,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but the inch what a cinch."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Years ago, Levi made a snide comment to Hange about knocking swords on walls. Because that’s what fighting titans felt like, half the time. Useless and leading to nothing. </p><p> </p><p>He’d never been able to see whatever Erwin could envision at the end of all this death and suffering. Levi had long since resorted to simply following the man’s orders, giving up on attempting to understand whatever the hell went through the commander’s mind. </p><p> </p><p>Erwin’s vision beyond the walls was one of the very few things that the two didn’t share. Levi could pride himself on understanding that man more than anyone else, but there were rare moments when they spoke of expeditions beyond Wall Maria and Erwin’s eyes lit up at the mental image of something Levi could only wish to imagine. </p><p> </p><p>Levi wished for titans to just <em> disappear </em> when he cradled the ailing body of a dying soldier in the blood-stained field after felling a titan. He wished for titans to disappear when he overheard the members of his squad’s muffled sobs for their long-since devoured parents. But it was in those moments where Erwin smiled at the thought of discovering the world beyond the walls that Levi wished more than anything for titans to be gone from the world. For this man who Levi gave his love to, who Levi bared his raw and vulnerable self to, for him to be able to venture the world without the threat of a lumbering <em> monster </em> gobbling him whole. </p><p> </p><p>His comment to Hange was more of a throwaway, not to be taken seriously, and Hange knew it. But a sardonic laugh bubbled up in Levi’s chest as he watched the soldiers make their way carefully down the wall, tapping their swords. Levi knew they were checking for hollow spots, but the irony of it as he remembered his past comment was almost laughable.</p><p> </p><p>“Here! There’s a hollow spot here!” Shouted a soldier. </p><p> </p><p>If the enemy was hiding, it was a sure thing that they’d come out now and attack. Levi glanced at the soldier, who made a sudden surprised noise. </p><p> </p><p>From his vantage point atop the wall, Levi could just see as a sword plunged through the stomach of a soldier. “Shit,” Levi hissed, drawing his swords and watching as a dusty blonde head ducked out of an opening in the wall, tossing the soldier down the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone froze up beside him, and Levi briefly noted the stricken look on their faces. His own face pulled into a scowl as he shot down the wall. “Reiner!” Armin screamed, garnering the attention of the shifter. The brazen, dangerous look in Reiner’s eyes seemed to still Arlert, and the small blond froze. Levi tsked under his breath and sped up. </p><p> </p><p>Thanks to Armin’s unintentional distraction, Reiner didn’t notice Levi’s poised sword until it was driven through his neck. Reiner’s body sunk towards the earth and Levi followed, shoving his other sword into the man’s stomach. Reiner’s body lurched, his mouth falling open and head knocking back. Levi watched the man’s face for the tell-tale signs of death claiming the man’s body.</p><p> </p><p>Death did not drag Reiner to its pitiful depths.</p><p> </p><p>Levi’s gut lurched in shock and confusion when Reiner’s whited-out eyes rolled down to settle on him. His grip on the swords loosened slightly and Levi’s surprised hesitation allowed Reiner to settle a firm grip on his collar.</p><p> </p><p>Reiner was going to transform. Levi was right in front of Reiner, legs falling over the other man’s as their bodies zipped down the wall, and he was going to transform. The explosion would blow Levi’s to bits. </p><p> </p><p>The expected transformation didn’t happen, though, instead their rapid descent halted suddenly as Reiner grappled to the wall. His fingers wrapped around Levi’s throat, squeezing hard. Levi wheezed, trying to regain his bearings. He shook off the disorientation and dislodged the blade in Reiner’s neck. With a harsh yank, Reiner’s neck was free of sharp metal and blood spurted out onto Levi’s uniform. </p><p> </p><p>Trying not to cringe at the mess on his clothes, Levi shoved the blond off his body and attempted to grapple onto the wall. His neck stung with the lingering feeling of Reiner’s throttling. </p><p> </p><p>Before he could pull himself up, he heard a loud, whistling sound from above. It went on for a while before halting with a loud crash of splintering wood. </p><p> </p><p>“What the hell is going on up there?” Levi muttered to no one in particular, ensuring his line was tight enough before releasing the trigger and beginning his speedy ascent. Reiner hung below him, unconscious body swaying gently as he was still connected to the wall. Levi attempted to cut the grapple line, but the sword was dulled. </p><p> </p><p>Deciding it would be better to focus on getting to the top of the wall and regroup, Levi ignored the line. Reiner was suffering from a deep gut wound and a normally fatal impalement in his neck, he would not be conscious for a while. So, Levi launched himself up the wall, leaving Reiner’s steaming body behind.</p><p> </p><p>Levi’s gut sunk when the all-too-familiar bright, yellow light of titan transformation appeared on the top of the wall. His ears rang at the loud boom and Levi altered his course to avoid the explosion. Debris fell around him as Levi swung to another area of the wall. </p><p> </p><p>Finally at a decent distance from the titan transformation, Levi took in the state of the top of the wall. The colossal titan had transformed, similar to what it had done on Wall Rose, only its torso and head. Levi was mere feet away from the last rib, pieces of wall crumbling and crashing below him. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t see the rest of his squad, who were on the wall, assuming Armin had gone up the wall to join the others. Regretfully, Levi noticed that the Colossal titan had transformed at the spot where his squad was. That mass of steaming, murderous flesh had crushed his squad.</p><p> </p><p>But there was a delay, they must have seen Bertholdt. If they had seen him and tried to kill him, then why was his squad dead? Levi felt sick as he realized that Erwin had been among the soldiers in that area. </p><p> </p><p>Erwin, who had been so close to recompense for all the struggles over the past decade. He was dead, Levi’s mind sniveled, without getting to see that damned vision that he’d fought tooth and nail to achieve. Levi didn’t cry, he clenched his fists around the swords and edged closer to the colossal titan.</p><p> </p><p>“Our main priority is to free ourselves from this cage!” Came Erwin’s strong, determined voice. Levi blinked, his mind not quite catching up. Erwin spoke...which meant he was alive. </p><p> </p><p>Cage? Levi crept forward, surveying the damage. A couple soldiers had been crushed, but it seemed a few were trapped in Bertholdt’s ribcage. </p><p> </p><p>“Erwin!” Levi tried, unlatching his blades and getting new, sharp ones. Erwin called back, “Levi! Are you injured?” Levi gulped and his throat throbbed with the pain of having been choked by Reiner. “I’m alright, and Reiner is alive,” Levi rasped, a cough tickling the back of his throat.</p><p> </p><p>A very loud gasp came from somewhere beneath the dense mass of Titan muscle. It sounded somewhat like Jean Kirstein. “You drove your blade through his neck!” Armin shouted disbelievingly. Levi scowled at nothing, narrowing his eyes at the searing flesh in front of him. He would have to shuffle around the edge to be able to see the people inside.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m aware, Arlert, I was there.” Erwin’s loud sigh caused Levi to almost want to apologize for his snark. Almost.</p><p> </p><p>“Sit tight, I’m coming around to help,” Levi commanded, bracing his feet on the first large bone and lunging through the air. He leapt across the bones, landing on the rubbled wall on the other side. </p><p> </p><p>Now able to see inside the ‘cage’, Levi saw his squad, his entire squad, and Erwin standing and looking expectantly around the general outside area. Eren’s palm had nasty looking bite marks and was bleeding terribly. So, he failed to transform. </p><p> </p><p>Erwin looked extremely relieved at the sight of Levi. It could almost compete with the way Levi felt when he realized Erwin was <em> not </em> crushed by the traitorous giant above him. </p><p> </p><p>Speaking of traitorous giant, the slow-moving freak had yet to notice the very much alive humans <em> literally </em> standing inside it. Levi’s nose turned up, and he focused his attention on seeing what the hell was happening.</p><p> </p><p>“We tried to use our swords to cut the bones away but it’s nearly impossible,” Mikasa explained. Erwin added, “Jean is down a couple blades because of it. We suspect these bones are made of the same thing as Reiner’s armor.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi nodded grimly, letting his hands fall to his sides. He glanced up at the colossal titan that was still just letting its arms dangle uselessly. Levi looked back onto the field, noticing for the first time the line of titans positioned for attack. </p><p> </p><p>A huge monkey stood at the center, bunches of smaller 3-9 metres stood patiently at the front, and huge 12-20 metres lined up beside the beast. A cart titan, crouched on all fours stood a little ways off. The titans were poised for battle, looking suspiciously like they were in a Survey Corps formation. Levi grit his teeth, choosing to focus on the task at hand instead of the immobile titans off in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell happened? Can’t you climb out?” Levi asked, running his eyes over the expanse of the cage.</p><p> </p><p>“The beast titan threw a barrel at us-” That noise he heard while he was fighting Reiner was explained. “-and Bertholdt transformed when it hit the wall.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi nodded at Erwin, moving forward to touch the bones. Connie loudly bellowed his protest. “It’s flaming hot, captain!” Sasha followed up, turning around and gesturing at her cloak that was half burnt off. Levi tsked, stepping back.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you any ideas for getting out of there?” Levi wondered, narrowing his eyes at Erwin. Erwin shook his head, jaw tensed up in frustration. Levi groaned, eyeing the monkey and its buddies. It still wasn’t moving but it worried him. A powerful feeling of anxiety climbed up Levi’s back and settled on his heart, making it heavy with dread.</p><p> </p><p>He held back a shiver and snapped his gaze back toward the trapped group. Blouse wasn’t lying, the heat emanating from the bones was worse than the stables during summer. And that was really saying something.</p><p> </p><p>“Reiner!”</p><p>“Watch out!”</p><p> </p><p>Simultaneous harried shouts from Eren and Jean pulled Levi from his worried thoughts. He looked to the left, starting at the sight of Reiner lunging rapidly at him. Levi scrambled back, alarmed by the incredible rousing of the man who Levi <em> thought </em>would still be knocked out.</p><p> </p><p>Reiner was supposed to be knocked out, said Reason. But Reason wasn’t explaining why Reiner’s strong grip was suddenly around his neck and shoving Levi backward. A startled cry from one of Levi’s squadmates barely registered in his ears. Levi felt his eyes widened when Reiner’s fingers tightened and he was slammed against the ground. </p><p> </p><p>The breath was knocked out of him, and Levi instinctively hunched his body, swords falling from his hands. Reiner held a strong grip on his neck, unfazed by the clawing at his wrists. Levi’s vision clouded, and he felt the strength in his arms waning. Reiner pulled his hands, not loosening his grasp for a second, bringing Levi’s head up, then slamming it down. Hard.</p><p> </p><p>Levi’s ears buzzed, blood rushing to his head. His arms fell to his sides, thick fluid seeping across his scalp. Levi ached to force his hands up and rip Reiner off himself, but his arms weren’t moving, neither were his legs. He could barely feel any sensation in his body, only pain from the restricting pressure on his throat. Levi gasped and wheezed, bucking his hips. It did as much to help as throwing a drop of water on a raging fire. </p><p> </p><p>Humanity’s strongest couldn’t escape the suffocation from a human traitor. How discouraging of a death. If Erwin, Hange, Eren and the others ever made it out of here and back to the people, humanity would probably give up. If the strongest of their kind died, then what was the hope for them?</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps Reiner didn’t have plans to kill him, though. At least, not yet. </p><p> </p><p>The pressure on his throat relaxed, but did not disappear. Levi felt his head being lifted from the ground and his bleary eyes picked up the small puddle of blood that lay where his head had been. That explained his distorted vision. </p><p> </p><p>Reiner’s movements were faster than Levi’s jostled brain could keep up with, and he soon found himself face first in that same pool of blood. The blood was warm and slick on his face, but the rough, grating texture of the wall scraped at the skin of his forehead. Levi felt his hands locked together in a vise grip, a knee digging agonizingly into his back. His ribs screamed pain at him, they’d taken the brunt of the initial fall. </p><p> </p><p>Defeated sounding expletives drew Levi’s attention back to his squad who was watching nearby. Levi tried to turn his head to look at them, but Reiner had a hand at the base of his skull pressing his face into the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re fucked, we’re fucked, we’re fucked,” Sasha reminded herself like a scratched up phonograph record. </p><p> </p><p>“Calm down, Sasha,” Reiner’s voice rumbled above him. Levi twisted in his tight grip, clenching his jaw at the spikes of pain that sprung from the wound in the back of his head. “<em> Calm down?! </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Eren echoed Reiner’s previous statement like he’d just said pigs could fly. Levi couldn’t look to see but he could guess the look on the brunet’s face. Mouth twisted up into a snarl, eyebrows furrowed, framing those blazing, angry eyes. Reiner hummed to acknowledge Eren’s outburst, leaning forward and pressing his knee harder into Levi’s back. </p><p> </p><p>“Why the hell are you doing this, Reiner? Why did you kill all those people!?” Armin shouted, stepping closer to the ribcage, flinching back when he felt the heat from the bones. </p><p> </p><p>“It had to happen, Armin,” Reiner spoke, “You’ll understand soon.” Levi groaned as Reiner took one of his hands and bent the thumb. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you have to kill all those people?” Erwin said calmly. More calm than he really should be. Levi couldn’t gather any energy not riddled with excruciating pain to be upset about it. </p><p> </p><p>Reiner chuckled, stroking Levi’s thumb gently, almost adoringly. Levi shuddered. “It’s funny that you say that, Commander. You of all people should know the most about leading people to their death.”</p><p> </p><p>That seemed to catch the soldiers off guard. Levi heard a few breaths hitch, wincing when Reiner’s movements caused his forehead to dig harder into the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“I may be the devil that leads people to Hell,” Erwin started, voice solemn and unfairly noble as always, “but you are Satan, himself. It is you that scorches humanity with a vicious flame.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi’s thumb was twisted sharply and the snap was very audible and very <em> loud </em>. Erwin’s words halted. Levi growled, bucking his hips again as the newly-broken bones scraped against each other. Reiner dropped the finger, picking up the middle finger, now. Levi almost wailed when Erwin spoke again. Sasha did cry out. </p><p> </p><p>“You ravaged a third of the last portion of humanity. It was not I that dealt a devastating blow to the last hope for longevity,” Erwin sealed his words. Levi’s pointer finger snapped. He bellowed, arching his back away from Reiner’s constant depression on his back. Levi only lurched further into the ground, grunting weakly as the pain eased. Reiner huffed, moving his knee from Levi’s back and sitting down on the back of Levi’s thighs.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m saving my people,” Reiner thundered, picking up another one of Levi’s fingers. The weaker part of Levi wanted to beg Reiner to stop and yell at Erwin to shut his trap so he didn’t have to lose the use of any more fingers. The stronger, greater part of him wanted to stay quiet, bear the pain until someone came up with a good enough plan to get out of the situation. </p><p> </p><p>A tiny, subconscious part of him cackled at his optimism. And maybe he already knew his fate was already decided. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re killing your people!” Eren retorted. The pointer finger in Reiner’s grasp was lifted, as if Reiner was showing the boy that he still had the power to make Levi suffer. A sinister part of him guessed that breaking his fingers was just the beginning.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m saving my people,” Reiner repeated, letting his hand drop once again to the small of Levi’s back. He insisted that he was saving humanity, and his tone was final enough that Levi nearly believed it. Levi knew better, though. He knew that his fallen comrades had lives and plans ahead of them. </p><p> </p><p>Levi knew that Mike was supposed to propose to Nanaba once this was all over, whenever it was all over. Petra had plans to actually accept Oluo’s offer of a night out once they got their next offday. He urged Petra to accept, telling her that their lives were too short to hesitate on these things. They were dead now, all of them, because of Reiner and his buddies.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re hurting your people right now!” Sasha shrieked. Levi took advantage of Reiner’s loosened hold on the back of his head to shift and look at her. The poor girl’s face was white with horror and she was pacing up and down with her hands woven tightly in her hair. Connie’s eyes were following her worriedly. </p><p> </p><p>Mikasa’s eyes were trained on Levi. Her gaze bore deep into his soul and he wondered what she saw. Mikasa’s eyebrows raised slightly as she noticed Levi looking back at her, but her gaze never averted. </p><p> </p><p>Reiner scoffed, “What? You mean him?” He nudged Levi’s face, smearing blood on his left cheek, “He’s merely the devil's spawn.” Pain shot up Levi’s fingers when Reiner gave the broken ones a solid squeeze. Whimpering pathetically, Levi squirmed involuntarily against Reiner’s hold. “Just like the rest of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Erwin was seething, spiraling out of control. If they didn’t have Erwin’s level head, this situation would get a whole lot uglier. </p><p> </p><p>“Erwin…” Levi mumbled, his uncomfortable face position causing the words to be garbled. Reiner took delight in this and breathed out an imperious laugh. Erwin looked at Levi, his narrowed eyes widening and his hardened glare softening. “Just...remember the vision.”</p><p> </p><p>Talking took a significant amount of effort, and Levi was about ready to slump against the ground in defeat. His words must have stumped Reiner, because he suddenly stopped his wretched laughter and tightened his clutch on Levi’s wrists. Erwin nodded with a determined look in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“The end justifies the means,” Reiner babbled. Levi clenched his eyes shut to try to block it out. “I’m saving my people.” </p><p> </p><p>“So, Annie’s life rotting away in a jail cell was worth it?” Armin spoke up. The air seemed to freeze as the blond uttered those callous words. “She’s probably crying in pain right now and you’re saying that she deserves it.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy’s face exuded pity and disappointment, eyes blown wide. His lips pursed up slightly into a pout and his eyes relayed a sadness that would break a weak man’s soul. Reiner froze.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t say that,” Reiner’s voice shook. Armin shot back, “But you did! ‘The end justifies the means’. That means Annie’s torture is worth it!”</p><p> </p><p>“It- It-” </p><p> </p><p>“Tell me, Reiner,” Armin said, “do you know what they’re doing to her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Demons!” Reiner roared, “The lot of you!” </p><p> </p><p>Reiner shook with anger above him. It served some sort of comeuppance from the man’s past actions, but ultimately Levi was still stuck below him, concussed and feeling hopeless. “Bertholdt said that too,” Armin continued, voice gentle as though he was talking to a child. Reiner practically vibrated with fury. “He called us the devil’s spawn when I told him what they were doing to poor Annie.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi’s stomach lurched when Reiner twisted his fingers in his hair and lifted his head. The pads of Reiner’s fingers pressed against his head wound, and the yanking on his scalp made the pain sharpen drastically. Reiner twisted him around so his back was lying against the ground, cutting off Levi’s attempt to escape by breaking the rest of his fingers on his left hand. </p><p> </p><p>He tried not to make a sound, taking the pain in stride. This failed to please Reiner who landed a swift punch on Levi’s jaw. Levi gasped as his head snapped to the right, his skull pounding as it smacked against the ground. Most eyes were widened at him, looking like they wanted to jump out and help. Levi hoped they didn’t, half their skin would be taken off by those heated bones.</p><p> </p><p>“Annie was...one of our strongest fighters,” Reiner started, taking Levi’s thin wrists into his hand, “she was our best bet at saving our families.” Blood soaked through the back of Levi’s cloak and shirt, wetting his skin. </p><p> </p><p>Turning his head to look up at Reiner, Levi sneered at him. Reiner looked back, patting his head like Levi was some <em> dog </em>. Reiner continued, “Levi was supposed to be your best bet at terrorizing the world.”</p><p> </p><p>Pressing Levi’s wrists above his head, Reiner’s eyes raked down Levi’s body. Bile rose in Levi’s throat at the ravenous look in Reiner’s eyes. Reiner settled on studying Levi’s face, meeting his gaze and peering curiously into his eyes, “Right?” </p><p> </p><p>No one answered the question, standing shocked in their places. Levi broke Reiner’s gaze, looking down to where the larger man was pinning his legs down with his body. He sat on Levi’s thighs, canting over Levi’s upper body to hold Levi’s wrists over his head. </p><p> </p><p>It was then that Levi noticed Reiner’s boner. His dick strained against the front of his pants, and suddenly it all clicked. Reiner’s unsubtle stares eyeing up Levi’s body, prodding and pressing against various parts of Levi’s body, even while he was pinned down. It all made <em> sense </em> now. Reiner was getting off on holding someone down. Or maybe he got some perverted arousal from Levi struggling against him.</p><p> </p><p>“What...what the <em> fuck </em>?” Levi croaked, staring pointedly at Reiner’s crotch. Reiner gave a short, unamused laugh, squeezing Levi’s wrists together and smirking down at him. Levi bucked his hips again, grimacing at Reiner’s erection as he writhed away from Reiner’s pinhold. Levi kicked his feet up again, but it struck air and did barely a thing to get Reiner away from his body.</p><p> </p><p>A pleased grunt left Reiner’s lips. Levi stilled, eyes widening. Unable to reign in his trepidation, Levi spluttered, “You- you damn <em> pervert </em>! You’re getting...your rocks off to this.” Reiner didn’t even flinch as Levi spat those words, sliding his hips up til he sat against Levi’s pelvis bone.</p><p> </p><p>“R-Reiner…” Armin couldn’t finish. Levi forced himself to stop gaping at Reiner and looked at Armin. The boy was watching where their hips were slotted, more importantly regarding Reiner’s erection. Jean, Connie, and Sasha were staring in abject horror, mostly at Reiner. Reiner didn’t spare them a glance, taking Levi’s chin into his hands and forcing him to look back up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever they did to Annie,” Reiner pulled at Levi’s jaw until he had to open his mouth, “I’ll do to your captain, right now.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi’s stomach rolled with disgust when Reiner puckered his lips and saliva dripped out. He doesn’t know how he didn’t immediately puke, but Levi nearly cried when Reiner’s spit ran into his mouth. Reiner pushed Levi’s jaw shut, laughing when Levi gagged and tried to spit it out. </p><p> </p><p>“Swallow,” Reiner commanded. Levi refused, wrestling against Reiner’s grip and trying to expel the saliva from his mouth. Reiner’s grip tightened around Levi’s jaw, he got up in Levi’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Swallow,” He repeated, and Levi did. Reiner let go of Levi’s jaw, quirking a brow in amusement when Levi coughed violently upon release. </p><p> </p><p>Louder and with more conviction Reiner spoke to the rest of them, “You tell me, Armin, was it worth it to do this to your captain?”</p><p> </p><p>Armin choked on his words, shaking his head fervently and looking close to tears. Levi frowned, knowing of what happened to Armin in Trost. He glanced at Sasha and Connie. They weren’t laughing this time. How shameful that it took all this for them to understand the gravity of these things.</p><p> </p><p>Reiner, satisfied even with no answer, reached down to unbuckle Levi’s belt and maneuver gear. Levi drew his hips back as far as he could manage, but Reiner’s hands followed. </p><p> </p><p>Reiner let his other hand wander down Levi’s shirt, stopping every so often to flick off a harness buckle. Reiner unbuttoned Levi’s shirt, fingers brushing purposefully against Levi’s chest. Unclasping Levi’s cloak and replacing the collar with his hand, Reiner hummed his appreciation as Levi arched away from his touch. He <em> was </em> getting aroused at the sight of Levi struggling, after all. Reiner wrapped Levi’s wrists with the belt.</p><p> </p><p>“None of the soldiers did anything of this sort to Annie,” Erwin spoke up, voice wavering with fear. Subtle enough to be lost on Reiner, but obvious enough to Levi for him to worry.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know that, commander,” Reiner mumbled, continuing his work of pulling away Levi’s shirt, brushing aside the loosened flaps of the belts and pushing back Levi’s shirt. Levi looked at Erwin, knowing his eyes were wide with terror. Erwin returned his stare, face pulled into a distraught expression. </p><p> </p><p>Making his way to Levi’s pants, Reiner danced his fingers along Levi’s abs, sniggering when Levi shivered at the touch. Then, his fingers snagged the waistband of Levi’s pants, and he tugged on them. Reiner rose up from Levi’s body, sliding off and pulling the pants away. Levi struggled the entire time, eyes flicking between Reiner’s hungry gaze and Erwin’s anxious stare.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, his pants were gone, and the cold air licked up his legs. They felt numb, and Levi shook at the feeling. Reiner returned to Levi’s legs, holding them down by sitting once again and returned to stripping Levi. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re a disgusting pile of shit,” Levi bit out, “a perverted sick freak.” Reiner made a faux offended face, tucking his fingers behind the waistband of Levi's boxers and pulling those down, too. Levi wanted nothing more than to swing his hands up and knock Reiner upside the head. He yearned for the strength right then to swing Reiner’s body off him and pummel his face until there was nothing left but blood and flesh.</p><p> </p><p>But alas, he was pinned below the man, head swimming in the bleary aftereffects of a harsh blow to the skull. His fingers were numbed with blinding pain as the broken bones jostled with each movement.</p><p> </p><p>Reiner flipped him back onto his stomach, in the process making Levi hit his chin on the ground. The impact split his chin, blood gushing out to join the rest on the ground. Levi groaned at the pain, writhing against his bonds. </p><p> </p><p>Three fingers appeared suddenly in front of his face, and Levi flinched back in confusion. They moved closer to his mouth and Levi tried to turn his head away. “Suck,” said Reiner, and Levi shook his head. Reiner made a tutting sound that flared up Levi’s indignant anger.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop struggling, Levi.” And Reiner shot his grapple to Bertholdt’s flesh. It must have been some sort of signal, because barely a beat afterward, hot steam was rushing into the cage that Levi’s squad was held. A couple of them cried out at the pain and yelled at Reiner to stop. Levi watched them fly quickly into a frenzy as the vapor boiled on their skin.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing no other option, Levi opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue. Reiner chuckled, sticking his fingers in Levi’s mouth. Erwin was watching the whole time, unfazed by the hot steam rushing around him, looking only at Levi. It made Levi feel guilty, and he closed his eyes. The steam stopped when Reiner yelled out a command to Bertholdt, and Levi let his saliva run over Reiner’s fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“I said to suck, not let them sit in your mouth,” Reiner chastised, pulling his fingers out and thrusting them back in. Levi choked, wanting to pull his head back. He breathed frantically through his nose as Reiner pumped his fingers into Levi’s mouth, some spit running out the sides. “Disgusting,” Reiner commented.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Reiner pulled the digits away, allowing Levi to heave and gasp for air. Levi wheezed, forehead knocking on the ground. He cursed when Reiner’s spit slick fingers pressed against his entrance. His flaccid cock was pushed uncomfortable on the grating flat of the wall. </p><p> </p><p>“What? Do you not want me to prepare you? It will hurt much worse if I don’t,” Reiner taunted, circling the ring of muscle. Levi clenched his teeth, letting his legs fall open and keeping his eyes closed. Reiner purred his approval, pushing his fingers inside.</p><p> </p><p>Levi pitched forward, inhaling sharply at Reiner’s sudden intrusion. He was going in with three fingers, which was not ideal. Levi dug his fingernails into the palm of his hand, groaning as Reiner pushed in deeper. </p><p> </p><p>He barely got a moment to get used to the blunt stretch of Reiner’s fingers before the man was thrusting. Levi whined and tried to wriggle away. Reiner brought a hand down on his ass, making it sting. Levi held back tears and stayed as still as he could. Reiner drove his fingers in and out faster, spreading them out to get Levi’s opening more relaxed. </p><p> </p><p>The tips of his fingers glanced across a tender bundle of nerves and Levi’s eyes shot open. Levi keened, arching his back. He pushed back against the fingers slightly, gasping when they jabbed his prostate dead-on.</p><p> </p><p>“Reiner, why are you doing this?” Eren’s pitiful voice pulled his focus back to the group. They were still separated. Sasha had her face buried in Connie’s shoulder, and said boy was staring fiercely at the ground with a pale expression. Eren was holding Mikasa’s hand away from his face, she looked like she didn’t want him to see. </p><p> </p><p>Mikasa had to learn that she couldn’t protect Eren from everything. Not the braindead titans shambling around inside Wall Maria. And not the sight of the man he looked up to getting violated by a former comrade.</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t understand,” Reiner answered shortly, twisting his wrist and grinning darkly when Levi whimpered. Erwin had a severely disturbed look on his face. That look that Levi only saw when he was in danger. Erwin had more care for when Levi was in a tough position than the fact that he was a one-armed man trapped in the ribcage of a beast.</p><p> </p><p>“You better- <em> ngh </em> - not l-let your guard down or I’ll- <em> hah ahh </em>- snap your neck!” Levi said, attempting to sound threatening, but it came out breathy and weak. His body jolted in pleasure when Reiner curled his fingers in a ‘come hither’ motion. Levi moaned brokenly, parting his thighs some more. Reiner actually guffawed, gripping Levi’s balls and rolling them in his hands. </p><p> </p><p>“Before or after you come from my fingers?” Reiner asked, not actually seeking an answer. Levi just groaned in response.</p><p> </p><p>Reiner pulled his fingers out, casually wiping them on his pants. He freed himself, pulling his trousers down just enough that his cock could spring free. Levi set his head down glumly, his fingers and jaw ached, and now his ass was slightly sore. He glanced over his shoulder at Reiner.</p><p> </p><p>Levi bit the inside of his cheek and watched as Reiner stroked himself. He was hard and leaking, length covered in a thin coat of saliva and precome that gave it a sheen in the dull morning light. It was big, to say the least. Not inhumanly huge, but it was thick and long and it would be a pain to try to fit inside him without prep. At least Reiner could tell the truth about some things.</p><p> </p><p>“Levi.”</p><p> </p><p>When he turned to look, Erwin had an unreadable expression on his face. Levi studied each of the man’s features but couldn’t pick out anything that would reveal his true emotions. Willing his heart not to ache, Levi croaked out an answer. “Erwin.” It sounded pathetic, and Levi bit back a growl at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Erwin said simply, hands hanging limply at his sides and shoulders hunching over involuntarily. Levi wanted to cry out that it was okay, that Erwin had no reason to beat himself up over what Reiner was doing. To hell with his composed reputation, these kids would get over it. Levi just needed to hold Erwin. He just needed to pull him close and kiss him until the world around them disappeared. Until Levi was the only one on Erwin’s mind and until Erwin was the singular point of focus in his.</p><p> </p><p><em> Erwin, please don’t let this break you, </em> Levi’s mind uttered in more words than he could have managed with his voice. <em> Please don’t let this break me. </em></p><p> </p><p>Levi hoped at the very least his eyes would tell all the unspoken pleas and promises raging through his brain.</p><p> </p><p>Broad hands bore down on Levi’s hips, hauling them up and away from the ground. The strength of the pull was enough to disorient Levi for a few moments, and he blinked aggressively to clear his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Reiner’s cock pressed against his entrance, Levi could feel the slick head pushing up against his rim. Reiner pushed the head in, snorting when the skin at the head snagged the rim. Levi grit his teeth, willing himself not to gag when Reiner spat at where their bodies were connected. It ran down like slime along the edge of his entrance, and Levi shivered at the sensation. </p><p> </p><p>Unsuspecting of Reiner’s plans, Levi found himself stunned when Reiner slammed himself to the hilt suddenly. It burned, <em> oh </em> it burned, and it fucking hurt. The force of the thrust was enough to send Levi lurching forward. Levi let out a strangled scream once Reiner started thrusting immediately. His thighs shook and his hips throbbed as Reiner tightened his hold on them. </p><p> </p><p>Blood dried and caked on his face, Levi could feel it, more of it smeared on his elbows where they dragged painfully against the ground. One of Reiner’s hands disappeared from his hip and made their way to his neck, tightening there. Reiner pulled Levi against chest, one hand moving to twist and pinch at Levi’s nipples. The stretch still hurt like hell, and Levi whined pathetically as Reiner rammed into him.</p><p> </p><p>Reiner laughed, deep and rumbling and it vibrated against Levi’s back. “He’s so tight, you wouldn’t believe it!” Reiner rattled off, voice full of glee. Peeking his eyes open, Levi saw Armin watching with wide, regretful eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll kill you, Reiner! I couldn’t before, but I will now!” Eren assured Reiner, growling with rage. Reiner reached down to squeeze the base of Levi’s dick, the pressure increasing until it hurt so much Levi thought he might pass out. Reiner only squeezed harder, raising a brow challengingly at Eren as Levi sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>He returned his hands to Levi’s neck, fingers creeped around Levi’s throat, getting a better grip at the front as they squeezed. Levi gasped and choked, his walls clenching down on Reiner’s dick. This served only to pull a gratified moan from Reiner, who thrusted faster.</p><p> </p><p>That incredible stamina that Levi had once admired a long time ago whilst training this man was starting to register as a major issue as the man continued fucking into Levi, chasing his climax. Levi’s mouth parted in the beginnings of another pained wail but Reiner was fast, moving two fingers to press against Levi’s tongue. Reiner pushed down and further into Levi’s mouth, successfully gagging the man.</p><p> </p><p>Producing more lewd, wet gagging and slurping sounds, Levi wheezed and coughed on Reiner’s hand. The man’s vigorous thrusts sent Levi’s body bouncing up, only to be met with a firm pressure in his mouth that left him choking and drooling around the digits.</p><p> </p><p>“You keep clenching around me, like you want me to come. Do you want that?” Reiner goaded, thumbing Levi’s swelling jaw. “You want me to fill you up with my come? Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Tears fell from Levi’s eyes and he tried to shake his head. Reiner snarled, “Answer me!”</p><p> </p><p>Levi’s body crumpled against Reiner and he bit down on the blond’s fingers. Reiner made a sound of acknowledgement, snorting as he said, “Oh...heh, you can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>The blond pushed Levi forward onto his knees, puffing out a short laugh when the man landed hard on his knees and only barely managed to catch himself before his already split chin smacked the floor.</p><p> </p><p>He pushed in again, quickly, wasting little time. The entrance wasn’t terribly painful, but Levi still howled upon intrusion. Reiner threw his head back and moaned as he thrusted with abandon, resting his palms on Levi’s waist and yanking the shorter man’s ass back to meet his thrusts.</p><p> </p><p>Levi’s back arched, bowing beautifully underneath Reiner’s hands. Reiner felt himself getting close. “You must love this, I bet- <em> ugh </em>- you’re enjoying this,” Reiner said, rocking his hips erratically. Levi could hardly manage to speak but somehow he barked out a ‘no!’.</p><p> </p><p>Reiner only laughed, slapping one of Levi’s ass cheeks and propelling his hips faster. </p><p> </p><p>With erratic movements and loud huffing and gasps, Reiner found himself getting closer to the edge. One of his thrusts struck Levi’s prostate dead-on and the man underneath him screamed and clenched down hard around his dick. This sent Reiner over the edge and he pulled Levi’s ass flush against his pelvis as his cock wept.</p><p> </p><p>Cringing and whimpering at the feeling of Reiner’s load emptying inside, Levi dropped his forehead against the ground for possibly the tenth time that day. His ass was burning and Reiner’s grasp on his waist stung worse than a horse kick to the chest.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to say something to Reiner. Condemn him to hell, curse him for doing what he did, or just scream at the man. Levi wanted to gain some sort of indemnification for what Reiner did. </p><p> </p><p>But his lips didn’t move, and his tongue felt like lead in his mouth. Levi couldn’t utter a word, not through effort and not through sheer will. </p><p> </p><p>“Aw, you’re not hard?” Reiner whined in faux-disappointment, rutting inside Levi. Levi’s heart sank as he realised that Reiner was <em> still </em> hard.</p><p> </p><p>Had he taken some sort of aphrodisiac? Was he planning on fucking Levi again? Questions, questions, but oh so few answers.</p><p> </p><p>Reiner pulled out, rolling Levi over onto his back. Levi’s nose turned up at the feeling of Reiner’s spunk trickling out of his ass. Reiner made a sound of awe and dipped a finger into the mess. Levi shuddered and shifted his ass away from the touch. Reiner only splayed both hands over Levi’s thighs, spreading them out wide.</p><p> </p><p>For the second time that day, for the second time <em> ever </em>, Reiner pushed into Levi’s heat. The longer this lasted, the nastier Reiner’s words became. Levi forced himself not to puke all over the place at the vile comments spilling past Reiner’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so wet, and hot and tight. It’s like you’re sucking me in-” Levi gagged “-like a damn girl.” Reiner snickered, rolling his hips slowly. Levi whined and squirmed, pushing away from Reiner only to get pulled back with such force that it sent his mind reeling. </p><p> </p><p>Reiner started plunging faster, balls slapping against Levi’s ass. Levi just bawled, head hanging back and tongue lolling idly in his mouth. Levi’s mind began to go blank, his eyes wandering elsewhere. Anywhere that wasn’t peering up into Reiner’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes landed on Erwin, first, who had his head in his hands. It looked like he was crying. Fresh tears rolled down Levi’s face. They both were, it turns out.</p><p> </p><p>Armin was still staring with wide eyes, tears flowing in a steady stream down his face as he stood stock still. Eren wasn’t far off, arm up to shield himself from Mikasa who tried to cover his eyes with her hand. Her eyes looked wet with tears. Eren was openly shaking as tears overcame him as well. Levi couldn’t see Sasha and Connie’s face, they were hiding their faces in each other’s necks. </p><p> </p><p>Levi choked on a garbled groan of pain, vision clouding as he took in the state of Jean. The gray-haired boy had his eye averted with his teeth clenched and bared. Tears were flowing down his face, too. Levi felt bad for them. They were kids, after all, they shouldn’t have to see this.</p><p> </p><p><em> I shouldn’t have to feel this </em>, Levi’s mind added. </p><p> </p><p>Reiner pushed Levi’s thighs to his chest and shoved his length inside down to the hilt. Levi cried out, back arching clean off the ground. It hurt, dreadfully so, but it also felt very far off. </p><p> </p><p>His mind felt foggy, and his vision blurred and hazed when Levi attempted to focus it. Floating through the air, is the only way he could describe it, though he’d never felt that before. Jolts of pain threatened to ground Levi from whatever warped reality he’d drifted into. Reiner’s painful, relentless thrusts racked his body, and Levi jerked backwards against the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s like he’s in a trance.” Reiner’s voice came muffled, like he was talking through a wall. Levi gazed up at him, wondering why the man’s voice was so soft if he was right in front of him. Reiner’s cock hit his prostate and Levi made a sound between a mewl and a sob, sounding like an angered alleycat.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like my cock that much? You’re drooling ‘cause of my cock, you slut.” Levi balled his fists, moaning brokenly at Reiner’s words. </p><p> </p><p>“A little rough fucking has you stupid!” Reiner laughed, hand coming up to press down on Levi’s neck. Levi gasped and writhed, cheeks soaked with tears as Reiner restricted his breathing once more. “Look at your captain. The last hope for humanity is nothing more than a squirming whore.”</p><p> </p><p>Reiner’s jibes seemed to float over Levi’s ears. He heard them, but he couldn’t register them, only crying out feebly when Reiner rammed against his prostate. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Levi was jostled and he found himself on his front again, knees pressing into the ground and ass in the air. Not expecting the sudden change, Levi’s nose hit the ground hard and a sharp pain spiked in the bridge of his nose. Reiner grunted lowly and pushed in again, blood from Levi’s broken nose ran into his mouth. Levi hacked on the fluids and unknowingly clenched on Reiner’s throbbing length.</p><p> </p><p>The man groaned and drove himself deep into Levi’s hole, cock twitching. Levi cried harder when Reiner began to cum inside him, uncomfortable warmth spreading once again throughout his insides. </p><p> </p><p>Thick fingers curled in Levi’s hair and dragged his head up, forcing Levi to look ahead. Shame washed over Levi’s body as he stared directly into Erwin’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Levi tried to say something but it was like his lips were sealed shut. His heart clenched in hurt as he saw the tear tracks on Erwin’s cheeks. Emotions welled up in Erwin’s eyes and Levi ached to reach out and brush away the tears. ‘Don’t cry’, he longed to whisper, kissing away any unshed tears and running his fingers through Erwin’s hair until the pain dissipated. </p><p> </p><p>But instead, Levi was forced to peer into his love’s eyes as Reiner’s hot and heavy cock rested in his aching ass. He just wanted to look away, the feeling of Reiner’s load sloshing inside him racked his body with guilt.</p><p> </p><p>Reiner’s body shook with a haughty laugh, and he finally let Levi’s head drop back to the ground. The sound cut off with a choke, and Levi turned slowly to see why Reiner suddenly stopped laughing.</p><p> </p><p>From his place on the floor, Levi could see the end of a sword coming out of Reiner’s stomach. Messy, auburn hair and the rim of a pair of glasses poked out from behind Reiner. <em> Hange </em>, Levi’s mind provided.</p><p> </p><p>Hange plunged another sword through Reiner’s neck. Blood spurted and splashed from the wounds, seeping through Reiner’s clothes. Hange grit their teeth and twisted the swords, jiggling them around where they impaled Reiner’s body.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t <em> ever </em> think...you can touch humanity’s strongest without...retribution,” Hange snarled, breathing labored but their words fierce. “Don’t ever lay your <em> filthy </em> hands on Levi...and think I won’t hunt you down and gut you.”</p><p> </p><p>Blood leaked from Reiner’s lips and ran down from the sides of his mouth. His body began to convulse and his eyes rolled back. Hange withdrew their swords and kicked Reiner’s body to the side. The man continued seizing and Levi flinched back and let out a muted shriek.</p><p> </p><p>“He- he’s still <em> alive </em>!” Levi warned, voice hoarse and weak. Hange shook their head, saying, “He’s dying.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi looked at them angrily, shaking his head frantically and scrambling to stand on weary feet. They quickly gave out and Levi found himself falling back to the ground. He stumbled and crashed into Hange’s chest. They held him against their torso, relieving his legs of their burden. “He’s dead, Levi.”</p><p> </p><p>His gaze flicked down to Reiner’s still body and back up to Hange’s eyes. Levi shook his head and attempted to hold back a sob. It came out strangled and pitiful, worse. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s alive, Hange, he’s alive. And- and he’s gonna...he’s gonna…” Levi choked on his words, squeezing Hange’s uniform jacket. “He- I can’t- I don’t want-”</p><p> </p><p>“Sh...he’s dead, he’s not going to get ya’,” Hange shushed, smoothing down Levi’s tattered shirt, “He’s dyin’ and he’s not comin’ back.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi’s mouth parted to protest but Hange continued to shush him, pulling him away from the bleeding out man and closer to their chest. Hange’s hands around his back were torture as much as they were comfort. They pressed on Levi’s injured ribs and made his hips throb in pain.</p><p> </p><p>“Moblit! Go get the commander and Levi squad out of Bertholdt’s ribcage!” Hange ordered. “And get two soldiers to immobilize and restrain Bertholdt, I rushed through cutting him out of his nape.” </p><p> </p><p>Moblit nodded and moved off with a couple other soldiers.</p><p> </p><p>Someone draped Levi’s cloak over his shoulders, and Hange lowered them both to the ground. Levi sagged against Hange’s chest. Now that he’d quieted, he could hear the beating of Hange’s heart. It thumped rhythmically and Levi pressed his head closer to hear it clearer.</p><p> </p><p>Hange noticed and their words to another soldier faltered. They moved a hand up to gently nudge Levi’s head further to the left of their chest and continued speaking to the scout.</p><p> </p><p>Levi sighed, throat scratchy and sore. It made his breathing arduous, and Levi almost wished to stop breathing. The conversation above him halted, and a new voice joined the flow. It sounded like Erwin. </p><p> </p><p>Lifting his head to look, Levi’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of Erwin standing a couple feet away, addressing Hange but looking directly at him. </p><p> </p><p>Then Erwin was striding closer to him, pulling him from Hange’s grasp gently and pressing him into his chest. Levi exhaled shakily, tears starting anew. “E...Erwin-”</p><p> </p><p>“You can stay silent, Levi,” Erwin said, simply. His voice was thick and it wavered slightly. Levi pushed his head to the left of Erwin’s chest, allowing himself to grin at the sound of Erwin’s thumping heart.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Levi tried, muffled against Erwin’s shirt. Erwin accepted a piece of loose, damp cloth from someone with a soft thanks. Beginning to wipe between Levi’s thighs, Erwin replied, “You shouldn’t be.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi’s breath hitched as the cloth brushed over his bruises and open wounds, fully stopping his respiration when Erwin dragged it over his bruised entrance. </p><p> </p><p>“But I am,” Levi insisted, making a noise of affliction when Erwin swiped at the blood on his hips.</p><p> </p><p>Erwin sighed and Levi felt something drip onto his head. Tears, he concluded as he looked up and Erwin was crying, once again. “I do wish you weren’t, Levi.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi brought his hands around to embrace Erwin.</p><p> </p><p>He knew the truth in Erwin’s words. Levi even knew himself that he shouldn’t feel sorry.</p><p> </p><p>Levi nodded his head and ducked into Erwin’s chest again.</p><p> </p><p>He still felt sorry, anyway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the line about Connie and Sasha not laughing is a throwback to when they thought Armin's experience in that warehouse was peak comedy. I can't pinpoint the exact chapter in the manga, but the scene is exclusive to the manga. I am very disappointed with Isayama's response to male sexual assault, decided to momentarily make reference to it.</p><p>i have no idea if the characters are on point or if i completely butchered them. I'm aware that Reiner would definitely not do this, and Levi's resolve might be a little stronger, but I also find it incredible intriguing, that scene where Reiner came out of that hole in the wall. </p><p>Yes, I sneaked in Machiavellian values, I see Eldians as holding those near and dear to their poor, little brainwashed hearts. Marleyans most likely share in Aristotle's values, believing that your heritage or whatever genetic attribute is apparent at your birth is what marks your destiny. Positively disgusting and very, very enrapturing. I hope to be able to write about it in the future.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>